Wspomnienie Madary
by Victorie552
Summary: Pierwsze i ostatnie wspomnienie chłopca, w którym jego liczna rodzina była razem.
1. Chapter 1

Siedziba klanu Uchiha znajdowała się w nieprzebytych lasach Krainy Ognia. Między tamte drzewa zapuszczali się tylko najodważniejsi lub najgłupsi ninja, gdyż moc Uchiha znana była na całym kontynencie. Uważano ich za potwory, niczym monstra z legend. Im bliżej morza, tym opowieści o nich stawały się coraz bardziej niewiarygodne - ludzie na wyspach już otwarcie nie wierzyli w ich istnienie. Gdy świat poznał Uchiha Madarę, zaczęto uznawać ich za równym bogom.

Tymczasem Uchiha nie byli bogami. Nie byli demonami. Nie byli mili. Byli ludźmi, owszem, wyszkolonymi w sztuce zabijania, bezlitosnymi, czasami o mocy przekraczającej wszelkie wyobrażenia, ale nadal ludźmi.

By stworzyć wielkiego wojownika, nie wystarczy nauczyć go machać mieczem. Trzeba wpoić mu zasady, które zmienią go z brutalnego człowieka z bronią w osobę o czystym sercu i przejrzystym umyśle, która przez akt przemocy oczyszcza świat ze zła, a nie je stwarza. Ideałem dla każdego shinobi byłby żołnierz, który nie musi walczyć. By wychowanie takiego ninja było możliwe, Uchiha stworzyli unikalny kodeks moralny.

Jak to bywa z prawami moralnymi, podstawowe zasady klanu były bardzo przejrzyste w odczycie, lecz niezwykle trudne do zrealizowania w prawdziwym życiu.

Pierwsza reguła kodeksu, którą Madara poznał, mówiła: najważniejszy jest honor. Ale pierwsza zasada, którą zrozumiał, brzmiała: „Nie sadź drzewa na urwisku."

* * *

W domostwie głowy klanu Uchiha było tłoczno, jak zwykle na wieczór, gdy potomstwo wracało z treningów i misji. We wszystkich oknach wielkiego budynku paliły się światła. Dom pulsował życiem.

Uchiha Tajima przeglądał raporty z misji szpiegowskich- na stosach obok czekały na niego opisy uzbrojenia klanu, przebieg treningów i zawiadomienia o ruchach granicznych. Cały stół pokrywały papiery, wszystkie domagały się jego uwagi. Pomyśleć, że gdy klanem kierował jego ojciec, uważał to za proste.

Tajima westchnął. Spojrzał ponad stołem, by zobaczyć tych, dla których tak się męczył. Była tu cała jego rodzina.

Na środku pokoju, przy drugim stole, siedziała jego piękna żona, Renji. Trzymając igłę oddawała się swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu, haftowi. Pomagała jej ich druga córka, Seiko, w ciszy wyszywały kolejne desenie na materiale. Obok nich siedziała z gniewną miną Netsu, najstarsza z rodzeństwa, polerując miecz i głaszcząc swojego chowańca, wielkiego tygrysa. Trzecia i ostatnia córka, Keiko, przygotowywała właśnie im wszystkim herbatę.

Na ścianie z lewej znajdowało się palenisko, na którym palił się wielki ogień. Przed nim, na plecionym dywanie, grzały się w jego cieple dwa inne tygrysy. Gdy jeden z nich zmienił pozycję na wygodniejszą, Tajima dostrzegł leżącego pomiędzy nimi swego najstarszego syna, Kenjiego, który miał dziwny zwyczaj sypiania na podłodze. Uchiha zauważył, że syn przykrył się drugim końcem wlokącego się po ziemi obrazu, nad którym kobiety pracowały. Z boku paleniska siedział Toraneko, wpatrując się w ogień, a płomienie odbijały się w jego oczach.

Po prawej stronie siedzieli bliźniacy. Daisuke konstruował pułapkę na króliki, a Keisuke strugał coś w drewnie- nie można było jeszcze jednoznacznie stwierdzić, co to takiego. Obok nich wznosił się niewielki ołtarzyk, na którym stały dwie małe zdobione urny. Świeczka przed nimi nie paliła się.

Naprzeciwko niego, przy drzwiach, bawili się jego dwaj pozostali synowie. Madara, przedostatni, opiekował się Izuną, co w tej chwili polegało na obserwowaniu, jak najmłodsze latorośle niezdarnie raczkuje.

Widok, jaki miał przed sobą, tchnął spokojem i rodzinnym ciepłem- widok rzadki w tej wprawdzie kochającej się, ale głośnej i dość kłótliwej rodzinie. Pod wpływem tego obrazu Tajima poczuł w sobie przypływ sił. Westchnął i wrócił do pracy.

Keiko zaczęła rozlewać herbatę do kubków. Renji odłożyła na chwilę igłę i wstała od stołu. Podeszła do ołtarzyka i zapaliła samotną świecę. Madara wziął Izunę na kolana. Obu chłopcom zaczynały kleić się oczy.

Madara podniósł głowę i spojrzał nad głową zasypiającego brata na pokój. Traf chciał, że ten właśnie obraz: ojciec pochylony nad stołem, matka zapalająca świecę na ołtarzu, siostry nad materiałem, koty, bracia przy ogniu, herbata- stał się jedynym wspomnieniem chłopca, w którym cała jego rodzina była razem.

* * *

Niewiele lat później, dorosły już Madara klęczał w tym samym pokoju. Prawie nic się w nim nie zmieniło- palenisko, dywan i dwa stoły znajdowały się na swoim miejscu, jedynie na ołtarzu przybyło urn.

Dom ten od dawna był cichy, lecz dopiero po śmierci Izuny wydał się Madarze pusty. Mieszkał w nim samotnie od paru miesięcy, służył jedynie za miejsce do spania.

Gdy wpatrywał się w ołtarz, dotarło do niego, że wszystko dookoła należało do przeszłości. „Nie sadź drzewa na urwisku."

Nie sadź drzewa na urwisku. Na pewno spadnie.

Madara zapalił świecę, samotnie stojącą przed urnami. Robił to ostatni raz – odchodził, gdyż cały klan przeprowadzał się do nowej wioski, w której Uchiha i Senju mieli mieszkać w zgodzie.

Wygląda na to, że nigdy nie zostanie idealnym wojownikiem. Skąd bowiem drzewo ma wiedzieć, czy rośnie nad przepaścią?

Madara wstał i wyszedł, zostawiając swój rodzinny dom duchom, do których należał.


	2. Ikio

_Gwoli wyjaśnienia:_

 _Zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego Izuna i Sasuke są tacy podobni. Oczywiście, oboje są z klanu Uchiha, ale i tak podobieństwo było za duże. W końcu stwierdziłam, że nie mogą być tylko kuzynami, są ściśle spokrewnieni. Poniżej krótka historia życia ich genetycznego łącznika, Ikio Uchiha._

* * *

Wiedziała, że będzie boleć, ale nie, że aż tak. Nie należała do dobrych shinobi, nie należała nawet do akceptowalnie miernych shinobi, ale zawsze sądziła, że poradzi sobie z Tym bólem. Nie poradzi sobie. Był potworny, nie do zniesienia, rozrywał ją od środka. Jak można przeżyć coś takiego?

Ona nie przeżyje, dotarło do niej z nagła. To był jej ostatni dzień, ostatni akt siły. Dla niego, dla siebie musi wytrwać, a potem nareszcie nadejdzie upragniony odpoczynek, ciemność i cisza. Ostatni raz!

Keiko wrzasnęła, zdobywając się na ten ostatni wysiłek. Nie może zawieść, nie może zawieść, nie tym razem!

Madara siedzący niespokojnie na podłodze za drzwiami zatkał uszy. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał w głosie takiego bólu. Nigdy.

Keiko poczuła, że to już koniec. Siły ją opuszczały, ciemniało jej przed oczami, choć miała je szeroko otwarte.

Rozległ się głośny krzyk nowego życia.

\- Dobra robota! - zawołała położna. - To zdrowy chłopiec!

\- Chłopiec… - wydobyła z siebie Keiko urywanym głosem. - Chłopiec…

\- Cholera, niedobrze, tracimy ją!

\- Nazwijcie go Ikio… - wyszeptała nowa matka. - Ikio… Po ojcu…

\- Kobieto, zostań z nami!

Keiko, nie ujrzawszy nowonarodzonego syna, powoli osunęła się w ciemność.

* * *

Izuna pochylił się i wziął w dłoń nadgarstek siostry, leżącej na stole.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie martwa. - stwierdził, gdy nie wyczuł pulsu. Nie było to konieczne, bo twarz kobiety zdążyła już stężeć w pośmiertnym grymasie, ale ostrożności nigdy dość.

Nie bardzo go to obeszło. Czuł smutek, że odszedł kolejny Uchiha, ale tylko tyle. Praktycznie nie pamiętał swojej siostry, był bardzo mały, gdy wyszła za mąż, więc martwa kobieta była dla niego całkiem obcą osobą, a trupów przecież widział już mnóstwo. Nie ma co się przejmować. Keiko nie walczyła dobrze, nie stracili cennego wojownika. Jej mąż umarł, stała się przyczyną wielkiego skandalu w klanie Namikaze, więc nikt nie weźmie jej za żonę, pod tym względem była spalona. Jedyną użyteczną rzeczą, jaką zrobiła, to urodzenie zdrowego syna, za co należy jej się wdzięczność. Ale żeby umrzeć przy porodzie- Izuna, który nigdy nie widział połogu, pokręcił głową- ich matka rodziła przecież dziesięć razy, Keiko zwyczajnie się nie starała.

Spojrzał z troską na brata.

\- Trzeba ją pochować z odpowiednimi honorami i zastanowić się nad przyszłością dziecka. - powiedział łagodnie. - Mam się tym zająć?

Madara stał po drugiej stronie stołu i patrzył na twarz siostry. Jakiś kompletny idiota wręczył mu siostrzeńca, a potem nikt o dziwo nie próbował mu go odebrać. Wszyscy rozeszli się z szacunkiem, zostawiając przywódcę samego z trupem. Mały Ikio, utulony ciszą w opustoszałym pokoju, wkrótce zapadł w sen. Madara nie oddał go nawet, gdy przybył Izuna, zawiadomiony o wszystkim. Tak więc teraz trzymał na rękach smacznie śpiącego chłopca, zupełnie nieświadomego, że stał się przyczyną śmierci matki.

Madara też nie pamiętał za dobrze siostry, ale te nieliczne wspomnienia były w większości dobre, choć niewyraźne. Z jakiegoś powodu kojarzyła mu się z herbatą. Nie rozmawiał z nią za wiele, była w końcu starsza i słabsza, w dodatku była dziewczyną, więc o czym miał z nią mówić mały, interesujący się tylko treningiem chłopiec? Gdy wyszła za mąż, nie kontaktował się z nią i praktycznie o niej zapomniał. Dopiero niedawno wróciła do domu- w zaawansowanej ciąży i z poważnym skandalem nad głową. Jej mąż został zabity przez kuzyna, który zakochał się w Keiko, a potem była już jakaś łzawa historia, której nie słuchał. W każdym razie zdołała uciec, nim ją skrzywdzili i poszukała schronienia w swym gnieździe rodzinnym. Madara opiekował się nią przez kilka ostatnich tygodni, podczas gdy Izuna brał udział w długoterminowej misji. Teoretycznie był przy porodzie, choć zabronili mu wchodzić, więc tylko słuchał przez ścianę. Dlatego śmierć siostry wywołała w nim większy ból niż sam by się tego spodziewał.

Urodziła tego chłopca. Dobrze, że choć to się jej udało.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. - powiedział spokojnie Madara. - Pogrzeb urządzimy taki sam jak dla reszty rodzeństwa, nic trudnego. Dziecko trzeba oddać mamce. Taro ostatnio został ojcem, czyli Rakko karmi, oni się nim zaopiekują. Myślę, że bez oporów uznają go za syna, nie przewiduję problemów. A potem my będziemy musieli się nim zająć.

\- My? - przeraził się Izuna. - Przecież żadne z nas nie ma pojęcia o takich sprawach! Dzieci uciekają na twój widok!

\- Wiem o tym. - stwierdził Madara, przewracając niecierpliwie oczami. - Nie dramatyzuj. Musimy się nim zająć, to nasz wspólny siostrzeniec, krew z naszej krwi. - wskazał znacząco wzrokiem na trzymane zawiniątko. - Zresztą, jeszcze nie upadłem na głowę, nie zamierzam go wychowywać, tylko trenować.

\- Ach, w takim razie wszystko w porządku. - uspokoił się Izuna, przekonany ostatnią uwagą. - Nie mamy czasu zajmować się małym dzieckiem.

\- Racja. - przyznał mu słuszność Madara. Spojrzał na chłopca. Musiał przyznać, śpiący szkrab mógł chwytać za serce. Choć akurat nie takiego wojownika jak on. - Trzeba go jak najszybciej oddać, zanim się obudzi, bo zrobi się nieciekawie. Co to w ogóle za imię, Ikio? Ci Namikaze mają dziwaczne pomysły.

* * *

\- Mamo, dlaczego nikt nie chce ze mną walczyć? - spytał żałośnie siedmioletni Ikio. Matka spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem znad szytej koszuli, nad którą siedziała w dużym pokoju. Chłopiec, kręcący się zawsze w pobliżu, dosiadł się do niej.

\- Jak to nie chcą walczyć? Zdaje ci się. - Rakko zbagatelizowała problem. - Bądź miły dla kolegów, a będą się z tobą bawić.

\- Ja nie mówię o nich! - obraził się Ikio. - Piorę się z nimi codziennie, oni są w porządku. Ale każdy z nich ma brata albo tatę albo kogoś, z kim trenują, a ja nie. To niesprawiedliwe…

Rakko spojrzała na niego z troską. Jej mąż, Taro, poległ dwa lata temu i od tego czasu musiała samotnie wychowywać Ikio i jego siostrę. Chłopiec chyba zaczynał potrzebować męskiego wzorca. Ale skąd ona go weźmie?

Ona miała lepiej niż inne samotne matki, miała wyjście awaryjne. Ale Madara? Był przywódcą klanu i wujem Ikio, więc w teorii nadawał się idealnie, nawet mówił, że kiedyś chce trenować siostrzeńca. Ale to nie był dobry wzór do naśladowania… nie, nie będzie wierzyć oszczerczym plotkom. Madara- sama to wspaniały shinobi, dzięki któremu niedługo będziemy mieli pokój, od zawarcia sojuszu z Senju stał się bardziej dostępny i trochę łagodniejszy w obejściu. Chyba czas z nim porozmawiać. A Ikio musi wyjaśnić kilka spraw.

\- Kochanie, kochasz swoją mamę, prawda? - spytała powoli Rakko, myśląc intensywnie, jak przekazać szokujące wiadomości chłopcu.

\- Taaak... - przyznał się Ikio niezbyt zachwycony sobą, ale mamie trzeba zawsze mówić prawdę, bo będzie źle.

\- Ja też cię kocham, synku. Widzisz… nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć… teraz jestem twoją mamą i to się nie zmieni. Ale kiedy byłeś bardzo, bardzo mały, miałeś inną mamę.

Ikio zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Aha. - przyjął do wiadomości chłopiec i przeszedł do porządku dziennego.

\- I… - Rakko zdziwiła się, że tak łatwo poszło. - Tamta mama miała brata, tak jak ty masz siostrę. Jestem pewna, że on z chęcią z tobą potrenuje. Pamiętasz pana Madarę?

\- Pamiętam… - Ikio zrobił się nagle nieufny. - To ten pan, który powiedział, że mam się uczyć czytać. - powiedział obrażonym tonem.

\- Bardzo mądrze mówił. - pouczyła go matka. - To właśnie ten. Pan Madara jest bratem twojej pierwszej mamy, na pewno będzie z tobą trenował.

\- Nie będę trenował z obcym…Będą się ze mnie śmiać… - Ikio się załamał.

\- Och, na pewno kilku twoich kolegów walczy ze swoimi wujkami, to normalna rzecz.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę. - potwierdziła Rakko i już po chwili była ściskana z siłą małego niedźwiadka.

\- Jesteś najlepsza, mamo. - oznajmił Ikio, uradowany.

Rakko uśmiechnęła się czule, ale po chwili spoważniała. Będzie musiała porozmawiać z przywódcą, by przypomniał sobie o istnieniu siostrzeńca. Akurat teraz, gdy jest taki zajęty… Ale Ikio nie może się wychowywać tylko wśród kobiet, a szczęście jej syna jest najważniejsze, dlatego Madara się zgodzi, chce tego czy nie.

* * *

Madara nie chciał, ale nie zostawiono mu wyboru. Całkiem zapomniał o tym dzieciaku, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach ostatnio nie szukał jego towarzystwa z własnej woli, więc przybycie i prośba Rakko były dla niego zaskoczeniem. Faktycznie, kiedyś tam obiecał… Wypadało dotrzymać słowa. Tylko czemu takie rzeczy zdarzają się zawsze wtedy, gdy zupełnie nie ma na nie czasu?

Stał teraz na podwórzu swego domu i wypatrywał przyszłego ucznia. Ponieważ było już dawno po umówionym czasie spotkania, z nudów oparł się o ogrodzenie i z irytacją zaczął rozmyślać, dlaczego w ogóle się zgodził. Nie ma pojęcia o dzieciach, wszystkie się go boją. Gdyby go teraz Hashirama zobaczył… A jeśli przesadzi na pierwszym treningu? A co, jeśli… - Madara wyprostował się gwałtownie, ze zgrozą zauważywszy, że istnieje taka możliwość - Co, jeśli odziedziczył po matce kompletny antytalent do wszelkiego jutsu? Wszystko, tylko nie to.

\- Dzień dobry! - odezwał się dziecinny głos gdzieś w okolicy jego kolan. Madara spojrzał w dół.

Rikudo, jakie to małe. To chyba nie ten chłopiec?

\- Jak się nazywasz, dziecko? - spytał podejrzliwie mężczyzna. Chłopiec się wyprężył, by wydać się wyższym i mężniejszym.

\- Ikio!

\- Na zdrowie. - odpowiedział Madara roztargnionym głosem. Zamrugał. O nie. - To ciebie mam trenować, tak? Gdzie Rakko? - spytał, rozglądając się za kobietą trochę spanikowany. Doprawdy nie należało go winić.

\- Mama mówiła, że nie może przyjść. - wyjaśnił mu Ikio, zadowolony, że wie coś, czego czarny pan nie. - Mam wrócić przed siódmą.

\- Posłała cię samego? - zdumiał się Madara. - Dlaczego?

\- Bo, ee… Bo chciałem…

\- Zwiałeś matce, zgadza się? - spytał Uchiha zrezygnowanym tonem.

\- Nie mogę chodzić z mamą na treningi! Wszyscy się będą śmiać!

\- Powód do śmiechu zawsze znajdą. - powiedział mu Madara bez krzty humoru. Nie było tego po nim widać, ale chłopiec zaczynał mu się podobać. - Lepiej im nie podsuwać powodów, masz rację. - Ikio nadął się z dumy. - Chcesz od razu przejść do treningu, czy…

\- Chcę!

\- Aha. - Madara stwierdził, nawet w myślach ostrożnie, że może nie zmarnuje całkiem czasu z tym dzieciakiem. Może było za wcześnie na takie domysły, ale umiał rozpoznać materiał na dobrego shinobi, a taki właśnie przed nim stał. Zobaczymy. - To na początek okrążenie wokół wioski… Już, teraz, w te stronę. Jak ty biegasz? Tak biegają małe dzieci, nie shinobi! Już pokazuję, jak to trzeba robić…

Ikio rozdziawił usta, zobaczywszy, jak duży czarny pan - jego nowy mistrz! - w kilka sekund obiega plac, co jemu zajęłoby z dwie minuty. Nikt nie ma takiego super wujka! Ale mu będą zazdrościć!

Pierwsze wrażenie obojga było raczej powierzchowne, ale i tak poszło łatwiej niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał.

* * *

\- …będzie tam mnóstwo niestety ważnych idiotów, z którymi nie rozmawiaj, chyba że cię zagadną, wtedy odpowiadaj tylko na pytania, samymi ogólnikami, nie daj się zagadać Hashiramie, na pewno będzie próbował się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić, pamiętaj, Tobirama to drań, a przede wszystkim…

-... nie rzucaj się w oczy. - dokończył za Madarę dziesięcioletni Ikio. - Sensei bardziej się tym przejmuje niż ja, proszę się uspokoić. Mama mnie tak nie upomina.

Madara spiorunował ucznia wzrokiem, na co niepoprawny podopieczny wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Stali w przedpokoju domu Madary. Padało. Dzisiaj Ikio po raz pierwszy miał towarzyszyć Madarze podczas spotkania. Było to zwykłe posiedzenie, na którym omawiali sprawy bieżące rodzącej się wioski, nic ciekawego, ale Madara chciał pokazać ucznia światu, więc trochę się denerwował. Ikio powinien przywyknąć do urzędowego rozgardiaszu, w opinii Uchihy o wiele gorszego od praktyk wojennych, bo na wojnie przynajmniej wiesz, kiedy ktoś cię atakuje. Chłopak walczył bardzo dobrze jak na swój wiek, podrósł na tyle, by nie przypominać skrzata, przybyło mu rozumu, dlatego Madara nie spodziewał się kłopotów z jego strony. Ale ci wszyscy ludzie… gotowi rzucić się na niego jak hieny…

Sensei, opanowany przez prawdziwie macierzyńską troskę, zdrowo przesadzał. Jednak prawdą było, że nie lubiano Uchiha, chociaż całym sercem zaangażowali się w budowę wioski i pokoju. Madary zaś po prostu się bano, czego nikt nie ukrywał. Sądził, że ich niechęć może przenieść się także na Ikio. Nie chciał tego.

\- Po prostu nie narób zamieszania. - burknął Madara, bardzo dojrzale postanowiwszy się obrazić.

\- Tak jest, sensei. - odpowiedział Ikio, który po prostu uwielbiał denerwować swego mistrza. Poprawił mu się dzięki temu humor, a wielka, ciężka masa na żołądku przestała mu tak doskwierać. Też się martwił, ale granie spokojnego, gdy obok był wyraźnie panikujący Madara, było niesamowicie łatwe, zwłaszcza, że podnosiło to przywódcy ciśnienie. Zwykle trudno było to zrobić, trzeba korzystać z każdej okazji.

\- Idziemy. - zakomenderował sucho jego mistrz i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Wyszli na deszcz, by zmierzyć się ze światem.

* * *

Był spokojny letni dzień. Ikio, chyba po raz pierwszy w tym roku, miał dzień wolny. Wioska Liścia stała się już stabilną politycznie strukturą, ważną częścią gospodarki Kraju Ognia, posiadała własne zasoby i hierarchię, mimo to wciąż należało pracować nad utrzymaniem tego stanu. Żaden jounin nie mógł liczyć na wiele, jeśli chodzi o odpoczynek. Ikio, jako wyjątkowo zdolny i zaufany młody człowiek, dostawał bardzo dużo misji. Dlatego dzisiejsza przerwa była prawdziwym świętem.

Postanowił skorzystać z dobrodziejstw lata i wyszedł na dwór. Siadłszy na ganku, zajął się dokładnym czyszczeniem swojej broni.

Polerował właśnie czternastego shurikena, gdy usłyszał rozpoznawalne już z daleka kroki. Po chwili zawisł nad nim mroczny cień. Piętnastoletni Ikio podniósł wzrok.

\- Coś się stało, sensei? - spytał lekko zaskoczony. Ostatnio rzadko widywał Uchiha.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. - powiedział Madara ponurym głosem. Usiadł ciężko obok niego. Zapadła cisza.

Ikio był przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania mistrza, dlatego nie zaczął się dopytywać, co i jak. Dalej polerował broń, cierpliwie czekając na pierwszy ruch Madary. Milczenie nie wprawiało go w zakłopotanie - lubili siedzieć razem w ciszy.

Śpiewały ptaki. Po drzewach skakały wiewiórki, a po niebie przesuwały się pojedyncze obłoki. Panował spokój.

\- Opuszczam wioskę. - powiedział Madara, patrząc w błękit nad głową. Ikio przerwał wykonywaną czynność, by spojrzeć z ukosa na mistrza.- Dzisiaj wieczorem.

\- Co w tym nadzwyczajnego? - spytał Ikio.- Często wyruszasz z misją, jeszcze nigdy nie robiłeś takich podchodów. Ile razy zapomniałeś mnie poinformować… - zaczął liczyć w pamięci, by wytknąć to Madarze.

\- Na stałe. Odchodzę na stałe. - sprostował Uchiha. - Nie jestem już przywódcą, stanę się nukeninem. - wyjaśnił zwięźle, patrząc z uwagą na podopiecznego.

Ikio milczał. Nie miał skłonności do pochopnego zachowania, dlatego nie zaczął się wypytywać ani denerwować. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu poczuł, że z jakiegoś powodu nie jest nawet specjalnie zaskoczony. Możliwe, że mistrz miał już dość plotek, pochopnych oskarżeń i osądzających spojrzeń, które nie zmieniały się przez lata. Otaczała go mroczna aura, zwiększająca niechęć do niego, a jego charakter także nie przysparzał mu przyjaciół. Od jakiegoś czasu unikał towarzystwa nawet ludzi z klanu. Mógł mieć dość. Ale…

\- Tak długo walczyłeś, by ta wioska powstała, a teraz ją porzucasz? - spytał spokojnie chłopak.

\- To dość trafny opis. - zgodził się Madara. - Po prostu zrozumiałem, że to nie jest mój sen. - stwierdził niejasno. Ikio nie próbował wyjaśniać metafor mistrza.

\- Czy to z powodu wybrania pana Hashiramy na Hokage? Nie wierzę…

\- Miało to wpływ na mój wybór, ale to nie jest główny powód.

\- To ostateczna decyzja?

\- Tak. Powiedziałem starszyźnie, by odeszli ze mną, ale odmówili, wszyscy.

\- Ja też nie pójdę.

\- Wiem o tym. - Madara spojrzał na ucznia. - Przywiązałeś się do wioski, to twój dom, nie porzucisz go. Rozumiem.

\- To dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? - Ikio mówił niezmiennie spokojnym, opanowanym głosem, ale w jego wnętrzu powoli zaczynało płonąć.

\- Prawdopodobnie wyznaczą cię na przywódcę. - wyjawił Madara. - Może nie teraz, bo teoretycznie jesteś za młody, ale w końcu do tego dojdzie. Jesteś moim siostrzeńcem, mamy jedną krew, od dawna przywódców wybierano tylko z naszej gałęzi rodziny. Wątpię, by to się zmieniło, wokół następuje tyle zmian, że będą chcieli zachować równowagę i postąpić zgodnie z tradycją. Znam ich. Poza tym jesteś najbardziej obiecującym kandydatem - dobrze walczysz, umiesz przewodzić grupą, udowodniłeś swoją lojalność wobec klanu i wioski. Byliby głupcami, gdyby cię nie wybrali.

\- Ja… - zaczął Ikio, właściwie nie wiedząc, jak zakończyć to zdanie. Wtedy coś szturchnęło jego pamięć.

\- Jak to, siostrzeńcem? - spytał nagle i z niedowierzaniem.

Madara spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Oczywiście, przecież mówię. - powiedział Uchiha z lekką jedynie sugestią, by Ikio przestał grać idiotę. - Coś nie tak? Wiedziałeś o tym w końcu, prawda? Jako dziecko nazywałeś mnie wujkiem, pamiętam na pewno, więc co to za reakcja? - teraz ta sugestia była o wiele silniejsza.

\- Racja… - chłopak starał się przestać. Spróbował wyjaśnić swoje zachowanie. - Długo miałem cię za wujka, przyznaję. Ale parę lat temu doszedłem do wniosku, że matka mi to wmówiła, żebym, mały dzieciak, poczuł się raźniej, trenując z bliskim krewnym, a nie obcym człowiekiem. Potem nie miało to dla mnie znaczenia, więc… Poza tym jednym razem, nikt nigdy nie wspominał, że jesteśmy ściśle spokrewnieni, nie miałem żadnych dowodów. To dlatego.

\- Rozumiem. Właściwie nic dziwnego, że doszedłeś do takiego wniosku. - powiedział Madara spokojnie. Uśmiechnął się posępnie.

\- Gdy na ciebie patrzę, też mi czasami trudno uwierzyć w nasze pokrewieństwo. Nie bierz tego do siebie, chłopcze, ale twoja rodzona matka, a moja siostra nie umiała nawet dobrze trzymać kunaia, talent do ninjutsu musiałeś odziedziczyć po Namikaze albo po dziadkach. Ona też nadała ci twoje imię, które brzmi jak odgłos kichnięcia, ponoć po twoim ojcu, oni tam mieli dziwne pomysły. Nie byłem nigdy blisko z Keiko, nie wytworzyła się między nami więź. Dopytaj Rakko o szczegóły jej historii, bo nie słuchałem uważnie, gdy o tym opowiadała. Nie radzę ci za bardzo rozpowiadać o naszym bliskim pokrewieństwie, moje imię nie jest i nie będzie zbyt dobrze kojarzone, zamierzam o to zadbać. Ale, cokolwiek to dla ciebie znaczy, żadne z nas nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. - Madara skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zamknął oczy. - Jesteś i będziesz moim siostrzeńcem.

Milczeli. Ikio, który w ciągu minuty dowiedział się więcej o swej rodzinie niż przez ostatnie osiem lat, uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nic nie wie o swoim mistrzu, choć zawsze sądził, że ten najbardziej otwiera się w jego obecności. O sobie też nic nie wiedział. Nie, nie o sobie, o swoich korzeniach. Miał wrażenie, że stracił coś niezwykle ważnego, czego już nie dało się odzyskać.

Madara wstał.

\- Tyle chciałem ci powiedzieć. - stwierdził spokojnie. - Oczywiście nie jesteś już moim uczniem, zresztą dawno dojrzałeś. A teraz pozwól, że pójdę się spakować, odejście z wioski to nie jest jakaś tam misja, trzeba się przygotować. - powiedział z ponurym uśmiechem, który nie obejmował oczu. Odwrócił się powoli.

Ikio patrzył na plecy mistrza. Dzień był pogodny, słońce grzało przyjemnie, a on oglądał, jak odchodzi człowiek, który dawno temu stał się jego przybranym ojcem.

Wbrew niejasnym intencjom i luźno skierowanej nadziei Madary, której wyparłby się sam przed sobą, bo przecież jak to się miało do jego „snu", chłopak nie przebudził wtedy Kalejdoskopowego Sharingana. Nigdy mu się to nie udało.

* * *

Dwudziestodwuletni Ikio znajdował się na posiedzeniu starszyzny Konohy. Kończyli właśnie długie mowy i przechodzili do sedna, to jest do uznania Ikio głową klanu Uchiha.

Uchwycił spojrzenie Tobiramy Senju, mieszaninę znudzenia i irytacji. Tak, on na pewno szybciej by to załatwił, ale takie przemowy są ważne. Przede wszystkim pokazują, kto potrafi przez długi czas mieć zainteresowaną minę, podczas gdy myślami błądzi wokół wyjścia na sake. Ikio uśmiechnął się ciepło do starszego kolegi. Przyjaźnili się mimo różnicy wieku, bo obaj wyróżniali się zamiłowaniem do porządku i poważnym podejściem do świata. Młodzieniec dogadywał się z nim lepiej niż z Hokage, który trochę go przerażał swoją bezpośredniością, choć starszego z braci Senju też lubił, bo jak nie lubić Hashiramy.

\- Uchiha Ikio, jako Hokage, wysłuchawszy opinii, za jednomyślną zgodą klanu Uchiha, klanów Wioski Liścia, starszyzny Konohy oraz władcy Kraju Ognia, uznaję cię za głowę klanu Uchiha. - rozległ się w końcu upragnione przez wszystkich podsumowanie Hashiramy. Mowa była bardzo pompatyczna, ale oznaczała koniec posiedzenia, więc oklaskiwaliby ją nawet, gdyby musieli wstać z martwych po zgonie z nudów.

\- Konoha i Kraj Ognia traktować cię będzie jako wyraziciela woli klanu Uchiha. Twoje słowa są wiążące, masz prawo zawierać, negocjować i podpisywać w imieniu Wioski Liścia umowy z ukrytymi wioskami Mgły, Piasku, Chmury, Skały, Wiru, Trawy, Wodospadu, Deszczu… - ciągnęło się to dość długo - … i innych, nie wymienionych, a uznanych przez Kraj Ognia i Wioskę Ukrytą w Liściach. Jako głowa rodu i mieszkaniec Wioski, masz obowiązek strzec interesów oraz ludności Wioski, wesprzeć Wioskę wszelką pomocą militarną i dyplomatyczną w trakcie wojny, służyć zapewnieniu Wiosce... - Hashirama potrafił powiedzieć „Wioska" w taki sposób, że czuło się dużą literę - ...dobrobytu w czasach pokoju. Ja, Senju Hashirama, pierwszy Hokage, uważam posiedzenie za zamknięte.

Hashirama pośpiesznie zwinął zwój, z którego czytał przemowę. Wyglądał tak, jakby marzył o spaleniu go w ciemnym lesie o północy, czemu nikt się nie dziwił. Pośpiech wynikał z faktu, że ominął trzy czwarte umowy i pragnął uciec, nim trochę już przygłucha starszyzna będzie zmuszona to zauważyć. Wszyscy prędko poszli w jego ślady. Główna sala opustoszała w rekordowym tempie.

Ikio z ulgą wstał ze swojego miejsca, krzesła w samym środku sali. Jego położenie przez całe zebranie sprawiało, że czuł się jak skazaniec. Oczywiście go skazano, skazano na coś ciężkiego, ale różnica między nim a przestępcą polegała na tym, ze on nie mógł się skarżyć, w końcu bycie głową klanu to zaszczyt.

Ikio uśmiechnął się posępnie do swoich myśli. Był głodny, a na pusty żołądek zawsze zbierało mu się na wisielczy humor. Siedem lat. Zadziwiająco dużo, biorąc pod uwagę, jaką cieszył się popularnością w klanie. Ale trzeba przyznać, były argumenty przeciw uznaniu go, a on nie mógł mieć o to pretensji.

Wyszedł na korytarz, a potem na podwórze, gdzie czekali na niego bracia Senju. Skinęli sobie z Tobiramą głowami, a Hashirama bez krępacji wziął jego rękę i zaczął nią potrząsać.

\- Gratulacje, Ikio. - powiedział Hokage z uśmiechem - Z okazji zostania głową klanu i dlatego, że nie zasnąłeś. Wielki wyczyn.

\- Bez przesady. - Ikio także się uśmiechnął, ale jego zachowanie, choć przyjazne, wciąż było pełne rezerwy. - Nie było wcale tak długo.

\- Było. - stwierdził z przekonaniem Hashirama. Zerknął na słońce, zniżające się ku linii horyzontu. - Już tak późno!? - przeraził się nagle. - Wybaczcie oboje, żona na mnie czeka! Gratulacje jeszcze raz, Ikio, Tobirama, widzimy się w biurze, Już jestem spóźniony, już jestem spóźniony… - Hashirama oddalił się prędko i po chwili go nie było.

\- Oto mój brat. - westchnął Tobirama ciężko. - Wątpię, by Mito czekała, dobrze wie, jak długo trwają takie spotkania, ale Hashiramie zawsze się do niej śpieszy. - westchnął ponownie. - Wybacz mu, proszę.

\- Nie mam się o co obrazić. - uspokoił go Ikio, któremu to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało.

Oparli się o ścianę. W ciszy zaczęli patrzeć na plac i przechodzących ludzi. Starszyzna Konohy wciąż wychodziła z budynku, rozprawiali o dzisiejszym mianowaniu Uchiha, czemu oboje mimowolnie zaczęli się przysłuchiwać.

\- …szybko poszło…

\- Myślisz, że to był dobry wybór?

\- …na pewno sobie poradzi…

\- Nie będzie z nim kłopotów…

\- To uczeń Madary, na pewno nie zwariuje jak jego mistrz?

\- W razie czego są inne klany i pan Hashirama…

\- Opowiadacie bzdury, byłem z nim kiedy na misji…

\- Przyjazny chłopak, ale czy da sobie radę z klanem, wszyscy Uchiha są kłótliwi jak osy…

\- Z tym ostatnim się zgodzę. - szepnął do Tobiramy rozbawiony Ikio. - Ciesz się, że nie musisz być przy naszych spotkaniach, to prawdziwe pandemonium.

\- Ale opowiadają straszne bzdury. - odszepnął Tobirama cicho i z potępieńczą miną. - Jesteś ostatnim Uchiha, u którego obawiałbym się ataku szaleństwa.

\- Rozumiem, że to komplement. - uśmiech Ikio trochę zbladł. Zawahał się. - W teorii nigdy nic nie wiadomo, ale w praktyce raczej mi nic nie grozi, nie mam skłonności do pochopnych działań.

\- Nie przejmuj się, chłopcze. - Tobirama rzucił na niego okiem. - Znałem Madarę dobrze jako dziecko i później, dzieli was cała przepaść charakteru. Może i byłeś jego uczniem, ale za jakiś czas przestaną Cię z nim łączyć, może za pięć, może za dziesięć lat, ale przestaną. Bardzo się różnicie. W końcu zapomną.

Ale ja nie zapomnę, pomyślał Ikio ponuro. Uważał Madarę za przybranego ojca, ale, od ataku na Wioskę Liścia sprzed trzech lat, także za zdrajcę wioski i klanu. W wyniku ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego zginęła jego matka Rakko, właściwie przez przypadek, który rządzi wszelkimi bitwami. Jak oni mogli pomyśleć, że pójdzie w ślady mistrza? Przecież nawet nie znał jego motywów, rozstali się praktycznie bez słowa, na zimno. Skoro mimo takich okoliczności wciąż mieli wątpliwości, ponieważ Madara kiedyś go uczył… Siedem lat. Co by mówili, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że jest także jego siostrzeńcem? Niewielu o tym wiedziało, nawet w obrębie klanu, ale ci, którzy wiedzieli, zaufali mu i powierzyli pieczę nad rodem, choć był z krwi zdrajcy i, choć tylko teoretycznie, Namikaze. Namikaze Ikio…nie, to nie pasuje. Uchiha Ikio, od dzisiaj głowa rodu Uchiha. Uczeń i krewny Uchiha Madary, przybrany syn Tary i Rakko Uchiha. Tak, to był on. Nie czas na kryzysy tożsamości, jest na to za stary. Powinien powiadomić starszyznę klanu, że został zaakceptowany, przestać się obawiać cieniów przeszłości. To tylko cienie.

Będzie bronił klanu i wioski za wszelką cenę. Pokaże, że nazwisko Uchiha nosi się z dumą.

* * *

\- Zgadzasz się? Naprawdę? - Tobirama, Drugi Hokage, był trochę zaskoczony. Byli przyjaciółmi i dzielili te same poglądy w wielu kwestiach, ale Ikio reprezentował klan Uchiha, który w żadnym przypadku zgodny nie był. Nie spodziewał się, że tak łatwo przystaną na jego plan.

\- Oczywiście mamy zastrzeżenia, ale odpowiedź wciąż brzmi tak. - odpowiedział spokojnie trzydziestoletni Ikio. Tobirama odetchnął, bo zaczynał się martwić, że Uchiha zostali poddani masowemu praniu mózgu. - Jesteśmy elitarnym klanem, mamy zazdrośnie strzeżone tajemnice i odmienną religię, więc utworzenie dzielnicy tylko dla Uchiha jest właściwie nam na rękę. Obawiamy się jednak, że ta separacja odsunie nas od, powiedzmy szczerze, władzy.

\- Nie pod moimi rządami. - zapewnił Tobirama. - Rozumiem, że chcecie specjalnych przywilejów?

\- Prawda…Inaczej nie ma rozmowy…

\- Cóż, może to nie to, na czym wam zależy, ale wstępnie pomyślałem o powołaniu pewnej formacji…

* * *

Trzydziestoośmioletni Ikio kręcił się niespokojnie po korytarzu szpitala. Maszerował od jednej ściany do drugiej z widowiskowo zamaszystym obrotem, racjonalnie próbując nie dać się opanować strachowi, ale to nie działało. Przecież jego rodzona matka zmarła przy porodzie, wyraźnie zła wróżba. Ile można czekać?

Wreszcie wyszła pielęgniarka. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Gratuluję, zdrowy chłopiec! Oboje czują się dobrze, może ich pan zobaczyć.

Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy ją minął, poczuła tylko podmuch powietrza.

* * *

Ikio poczuł, że jest za stary na takie rzeczy. Pięćdziesiąt lat na karku, a wciąż musi wysłuchiwać tych idiotów na radzie. Nowy Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, będąc zupełnie bez doświadczenia pozwalał każdemu bredzić ile dusza zapragnie. To był dobry człowiek, świętej pamięci Tobirama dobrze wybrał, ale jakiś za łagodny, za ustępliwy. Za to stojący za Trzecim Danzo na pewno taki nie był. Zupełnie się Ikio nie podobał, patrzył na wszystkich jak na robaki... bez obrazy, Aburame. Młody Shimura „przyjaźnił" się z młodym Kagami Uchiha, ale ten ostatni nie bardzo cenił tę znajomość. Według jego raportu Danzo bardzo interesował się działaniem Sharingana, jeszcze bardziej niż Tobirama, który przynajmniej nie był nachalny i znał znaczenie słowa „nie". Zresztą, chłopak zdążył już złapać przywódcę Uchiha i próbował coś z niego wyciągnąć. Jego niedoczekanie. Nie rozstali się w przyjaźni, ale Ikio o przyjaźń tego akurat człowieka nie dbał. Wolał mieć czyste ręce.

Zaczynał rozumieć Tobiramę- spotkania mogą trwać długo, ale przecież jest jakiś limit. Jeszcze tylko sześć, osiem lat, a będzie mógł ustąpić ze stanowiska. Byle tylko jego najstarszy syn nie zrobił czegoś wybitnie głupiego, bo wszystkiego można się było po nim spodziewać, a na pewno go wybiorą. Dobrej krwi się nie rozcieńcza, dobrej władzy się nie zmienia. Poczeka.

* * *

Czekał pięć lat, bo jego syn Sakebi cieszył się dużym zaufaniem mimo młodego wieku. Wreszcie miał upragniony spokój.

Do czasu, był przecież dumnym ojcem czwórki dzieci. Najstarszy syn uganiał się za dziewczyną z klanu Namikaze, a jakby tego było mało, dziewczyna była zupełnie dla niego nieodpowiednia. Błędy młodości… Pierwsza córka zupełnie nie umiała walczyć (już wiadomo, gdzie podział się rzekomy antytalent jego nieznanej matki). Potem drugi syn postanowił poświęcić się pracy historyka (syn przywódcy klanu gryzipiórkiem!). Teraz przyszła kolej na Mikoto, najmłodsze dziecko, obecnie dwudziestoletnie.

Siedemdziesięcioletni Ikio miał dość tej kłótni. Oparł głowę na dłoni i spojrzał spod oka na córkę.

\- Nie ma nadziei? - spytał zrezygnowany. - Żadne nie zmieni zdania? Wszyscy inni są za?

\- Nie, nie i tak. - odpowiedziała Mikoto zdecydowanie. Była ulubienicą ojca, dlatego wiedziała, że choć Ikio może się rzucać, to w końcu zgodzi się na wszystko, o co ukochana córka poprosi. Oczywiście trzeba było do tego momentu wytrwać, ojciec był uparty jak osioł, a kłótliwy jak przekupka na targu.

\- No dobrze. - westchnął Ikio zmęczonym głosem. - Wygrałaś. Poddaję się. Macie moje błogosławieństwo.

\- Tato! - krzyknęła uradowana Mikoto i rzuciła się wyściskać ojca. - Fugaku wiedział, że cię przekonam. Znaczy, ja też, ale widzisz, miał rację!

\- Wciąż mi się nie podoba, że poślubiasz wnuka mojej siostry. To dziwne. - Przybranej siostry, ale i tak, pomyślał Ikio z potępieńczą miną. Nie wypada. Ale w końcu by się zgodził, więc po co odsuwać nieuniknione? Same problemy z tymi dziećmi.

\- Tato, my się kochamy.

\- Wszystko jedno, i tak już się zgodziłem. Ale, dziecko, on jest przywódcą żandarmerii, nie będzie miał dla ciebie wiele czasu. Nie chcę, byś czuła się samotna. - powiedział Ikio z niepokojem, gładząc córkę spracowaną ręką po włosach.

\- Tato, dam sobie radę. - Mikoto nie zamierzała ustąpić. - A jeśli będę czuła się samotna, to przyjdę tutaj.

\- No dobrze. - westchnął Ikio. - Zgadzam się. Nieodwołalnie.

* * *

Miał już osiemdziesiąt lat, pięcioro wnuków i jednego prawnuka. Przetrwał trzy wojny światowe, walczył na dwóch. Był kiedyś głową klanu i przywódcą żandarmerii. Żył dłużej niż którykolwiek z Hokage, przeżył trzech. A ci ludzie śmieją go traktować z lekceważeniem. Ba, w ogóle go nie słuchają.

Wypowiadał się dzisiaj na zebraniu klanu, po raz pierwszy od dawna. Nie podobał mu się kierunek, w którym zmierzała dyskusja, wyczuwał wyraźny bunt i niechęć klanu wobec wioski, tej, która ich wykarmiła- takie gadanie mogło doprowadzić do decyzji, których będą żałować. Ha, niepotrzebnie strzępił język. Zachowywali się, jakby był stuknięty. Jego własny klan.

Ikio usiadł w fotelu na ganku swego domu, by trochę się uspokoić, ale to nie pomogło. Po co w ogóle się starać, gdy tak się człowiekowi odpłacają? Jego własny zięć. Gdyby nie małżeństwo z Mikoto, nigdy nie zostałby przywódcą, a teraz uważa go za nieszkodliwą, irytującą zawadę. Nie warto…

\- Dziadku, przyniosłem obiad. - rozległ się grzeczny dziecięcy głos gdzieś z boku. Ikio obrócił głowę i zobaczył Itachiego. Uśmiechnął się do ulubionego wnuka.

\- Dziękuję, dziecko. Usiądź na chwilę i dotrzymaj mi towarzystwa, dziadek ma dziś paskudny humor i chętnie by się rozerwał. Chyba, że musisz wracać.

\- Chętnie zostanę, dziadku. - odpowiedział Itachi, sadowiąc się na poręczy ogradzającej ganek od ogródka. - Jak czuje się babcia? - spytał, patrząc na Ikio ze strachem.

\- Nic jej nie będzie, wraca do zdrowia. - pośpiesznie odpowiedział staruszek, który nigdy nie zwlekał z dobrymi wieściami. - Trochę zaniemogła, ale już jest dobrze, niedługo będziesz mógł ją odwiedzić. - miło było patrzeć, jak twarz dziecka się rozjaśnia. - A jak tam w domu, chłopcze? Mama zdrowa? Twój braciszek dalej hałasuje?

\- Sasuke nigdy nie hałasuje! - oburzył się Itachi. Dopiero chytry uśmiech dziadka uświadomił mu, że dał się nabrać na najstarszy numer świata. - Ma się dobrze, ale nie umie już zjadać palca u stopy, trochę szkoda. Mama jest zdrowa, tylko ciągle gdzieś biega. - dopowiedział spokojniej, ale wciąż trochę obrażony.

\- A jak tam w… nie, szkołę już skończyłeś… Podobają ci się misje, chłopcze?

\- Są bardzo łatwe.

Na pewno są łatwe, pomyślał Ikio z mieszaniną dumy i troski, z twoimi zdolnościami. W końcu masz już Sharingana, a nigdy nie widziałem równie utalentowanego dziecka. Prawda, że jego kuzyn Shisui niemal mu dorównuje, ale mimo wszystko… To wszystko działo się za wcześnie.

Martwił się o wnuka. Wojna w wieku czterech lat, pełny Sharingan w wieku ośmiu… Taki młody, a tak potężny, tak dotknięty przez los… Tacy jak on rzadko wiodą długi, szczęśliwy żywot. Ale, z drugiej strony, jemu się udało, prawda? Może nie był tak wybitny jak chłopak , ale był bardzo dobry, a życie mu się ułożyło. Pewnie przesadza…

* * *

Poruszał się z trudem, ale uparł się pójść na szóste urodziny wnuka. Gdy patrzył na wnuków, nie czuł się aż tak staro, a przyjemnie było posiedzieć w otoczeniu młodych, wśród tętniącego życiem hałasu.

Walczył z kawałkiem ciasta, gdy ktoś pociągnął go za rękaw. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył solenizanta, Sasuke. Nigdy nie mógł się nadziwić, jak można być tak małym. Pomyśleć, że on, stary dziad, też kiedyś… Nie, nie mógł być aż tak mały.

\- Dziadku… - zaczął powoli Sasuke, ważąc poważnie każde słowo. - Mogę cię o coś spytać?

\- Możesz, dziecko. - zgodził się łaskawie staruszek, uśmiechając się lekko. - O co chodzi.

\- Bo trochę myślałem… - ton sugerował, że przemyślenia te były długie i głębokie - Czemu ciągle ubierasz się na czarno?

Ikio błyskawicznie przerzucił kilka scenariuszy i zdecydował się na prawdę. Skierował spojrzenie człowieka winnego na żonę, po czym zwrócił się do Sasuke.

\- Okazuję w ten sposób szacunek dla poległych na wojnie, chłopcze. - wyjaśnił. - Pokazuję, że o nich pamiętam.

Sasuke przemyślał tę kwestię.

\- Ale przecież oni nie żyją. - wygłosił po chwili ze zmarszczonym czołem. - Skąd mają wiedzieć, że o nich pamiętamy?

Ikio zrozumiał, dlaczego Sasuke jest najbardziej kłopotliwym dzieckiem w rodzinie.

\- Poza tym, czerń to kolor Uchiha. - dodał pośpiesznie. - Pasuje nam. Widzisz, Uchiha mogą nosić stroje tylko w określonej liczbie kolorów. Czerń i niebieski na co dzień, fiolet na święto, ewentualnie czerwień, ale tego nie polecam. Można też założyć coś białego, ale to wygląda wtedy dziwnie. Mało kolorów, to stroje wydają się trochę monotonne. - szybko wybredził coś sensownego, aż sam się zdziwił trafnością swego sądu. Uśmiechnął się do wnuka, zadowolony z siebie.

\- A nie możemy nosić na przykład zielonego? - spytał Sasuke, jednym zdaniem podnosząc dziadkowi ciśnienie.

\- Nie, nie możemy.

\- Dziadku, a ty masz jakieś imię? - chłopiec zmienił temat, gdy wpadło mu to do głowy. Starzec przewrócił oczami. Ta dzisiejsza młodzież…

\- Oczywiście, że mam. Nazywam się Uchiha Ikio. - przedstawił się z dumą.

\- Na zdrowie! - Sasuke nauczyli dobrych manier.

\- Nie, moje imię to Ikio, Uchiha Ikio. - wyprowadził go z błędu Ikio, trochę zbity z tropu.

\- Dziadku, dlaczego nazywasz się jak kichnięcie?

\- Kochanie, nie przeszkadzaj dziadkowi. - na pomoc ojcu ruszyła Mikoto, zabierając syna. - Przepraszam, tato. - zwróciła się do niego.

\- Nie ma za co, kochanie, to nie mój pierwszy raz. - uspokoił córkę Ikio. Odeszli, zostawiając go samego z ciastem i myślami.

Chyba się starzeje. Inaczej skąd to uczucie dejavu? Najpierw kolejna wojna światowa, potem atak Lisa na Konohę, teraz to… Czy będzie to wszystko przeżywał jeszcze raz? Cóż, historia lubi się powtarzać, znał to powiedzenie. Wygląda na to, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak siąść i patrzeć, jak wszyscy popełniają te same stare błędy.

Myśląc o tym na pusty żołądek, cieszył się, że nie będzie tak patrzył długo.

* * *

Jakiś rok później Ikio leżał w swoim łóżku i czekał na śmierć. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, czekał na powrót żony, ale skoro nic więcej już go miało nie spotkać, śmierć też była mile widzianym gościem.

Starzec trzy miesiące temu miał wylew do mózgu. Przeżył, ale jego ciało zostało sparaliżowane. Nie mógł ruszać rękami ani nogami, całe dnie spędzał w swojej sypialni, patrząc w okno. Szukając jasnych stron sytuacji, mógł kręcić szyją i mówić, jego umiejętność konstruktywnego myślenia także nie uległa pogorszeniu. On, wielki shinobi, wielki Uchiha, skazany był na taki los. Dziwne. Jakoś nigdy nie pomyślał, mimo upływu lat, że umrze śmiercią naturalną.

Chyba dobrze zrobiłem, stwierdził spokojnie Ikio, gdy do pokoju wszedł jego wnuk Itachi, w pełnym rynsztunku, z czerwonym od krwi mieczem w ręku i ze śladami łez na twarzy. Jakoś go to nie zaskoczyło, choć powinno. Z drugiej strony, tyle już widział okropieństw, że to tutaj było tylko następnym z nich. Zrobiło mu się żal chłopaka.

\- Co się dzieje, dziecko? - spytał łagodnie, na co Itachi wzdrygnął się okropnie. - Już, już, spokojnie, chłopcze, nie pali się. O co chodzi?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Itachi uniósł miecz.

\- Mam rozumieć, że przyszedłeś mnie zabić? - upewnił się Ikio. - Takiego starego pryka? Oczywiście nie przeszkadzam, ale nie warto, chłopcze, nie warto. Rozkazów trzeba słuchać, wiem, ale ten jest niepotrzebny, niedługo i tak bym odszedł ze świata.

Itachi był wspaniałym kłamcą, ale Ikio już dawno temu nauczył się czytać w twarzach kłamców i znajdować prawdę. To, co zobaczył w jego twarzy, sprawiło, że wreszcie zrobiło mu się zimno.

Odwrócił wzrok. Tylko szaleniec chciałby patrzeć na taką udrękę. Jego myśli pędziły, analizując sytuację. Posiadał odpowiednie przesłanki i znał wiele faktów, więc w końcu wyciągnął wniosek zgodny z rzeczywistością.

\- Wyczuwam rękę Danzo. - stwierdził domyślnie. Itachi nie odpowiedział. - Racja, nie możesz powiedzieć, nie przejmuj się tym.- pocieszył go konwersacyjnym tonem.

Nagle coś sobie przypomniał.

\- Moja żona poszła odebrać poród. - odezwał się do nieruchomego Itachiego. Oczy tamtego nieznacznie się rozszerzyły. - Byłeś już u nich?

\- Byłem… - odezwał się Itachi po chwili okropnego milczenia.

\- Przykro mi, dziecko…

\- Nie zabiłem ich. - przerwał mu chłopak. Starał się nie okazywać emocji, ale i tak mówił zdławionym głosem. - Wiedziały, że nie mają ze mną szans, więc babcia wzięła nóż i… - nie dokończył.

\- Wszystkie trzy? - upewnił się Ikio. Kiwnięcie. - Moja kochana Mitsuki, zawsze wie, jak postąpić. - westchnął, kładąc głowę na poduszkę. - Oszczędziła ci tego, chłopcze. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to raduje. - spojrzał na wnuka łagodnie. - Pozwolisz, że powiem kilka słów, zanim do niej dołączę? - spytał cicho - Nie chce marnować twojego czasu.

Itachi znowu kiwnął głową, z wciąż uniesionym mieczem.

\- Dziękuję, chłopcze. - Ikio spojrzał w sufit. - Cała ta sytuacja… To moja wina, po części. Zawsze działałem w słusznej sprawie i z dobrymi intencjami, ale czasem, gdzieś… popełniało się małe, mało wtedy znaczące błędy, które gromadziły się przez lata. Zdarzyło się, że to na tobie skupił się ich ciężar. - mówił spokojnie i powoli. - Właśnie na tobie. Chciałbym ci tego oszczędzić tak samo jak moja żona, ale widzisz, nie jestem w stanie. Jesteś teraz narzędziem w złych rękach, ale dobry z ciebie człowiek. Pamiętaj, ważne są zarówno cel, jak i droga, która do niego prowadzi. Danzo, klan… ty… wybraliście drogę bólu i cierpienia, wielkiego bólu i cierpienia. Ale intencje są ważniejsze niż ci się będzie wydawać, chłopcze. Złam się, ale dojdź później do siebie, dziecko, proszę. Nie chcę ci dodawać cierpienia. Będzie ci ciężko, Itachi, bardzo ciężko. Ale, proszę, pamiętaj, że choć gwałtem zakończyłeś dziś życia wielu osób, ja byłem ci wdzięczny, że odebrałeś mi moje. Ja swoje przeżyłem, czekałem na śmierć, a ta przyszła. Pamiętaj, że nie mam żalu. Dziękuję ci.

Nie odezwał się już więcej. Gdy milczenie trwało, Itachi, nie mogąc już tego znieść, zrobił, co musiał. Ikio naprawdę był mu wdzięczny.

Było mu go tak żal, tak żal…

* * *

Uchiha Ikio, syn Ikio Namikaze i Keiko Uchiha, a przybrany syn Tary i Rakko Uchiha, urodził się siedem lat przed założeniem Wioski Liścia. Uczył się pod okiem Uchiha Madary. Uznany i oznaczony bohater dwóch wojen światowych. Przez trzydzieści trzy lata głowa rodu Uchiha, przez dwadzieścia pięć przywódca żandarmerii. Szanowany shinobi Konohy. Mąż Mitsuki z klanu Hatake. Ojciec czworga dzieci. Zginął w wieku osiemdziesięciu sześciu lat podczas masakry klanu Uchiha.

Koniec

* * *

 _Według mnie Madara miał bardzo liczną rodzinę. Niedługo dołączę pełną listę jego rodzeństwa, z krótką charakterystyką. Mało ma się to do uniwersum Naruto, ale muszę się tym podzielić:)._


	3. Potomkowie Tajimy i Renji Uchiha

Tak jak mówiłam, wstawiam mój opis rodzeństwa Madary i Izuny. Wiem, że w mandze wspominali tylko o braciach, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mógł mieć sióstr, Madara w końcu niezbyt przepadał za kobietami, mógł nigdy o nich nie wspomnieć.

* * *

Potomkowie Tajimy i Renji Uchiha

Wywiad

1\. Netsu Uchiha, zwana „Tygrysicą". Najstarsza, przyszła na świat jako pierwsza. Przeżyła 21 lat, zmarła podczas pojedynku z Onotaka Senju. Znana ze stworzenia unikalnego stylu walki – posługiwała się jednocześnie mieczem i kijem, osiągając mistrzostwo. Nikomu nie udało się skopiować jej technik. Podczas walki często korzystała z usług swych chowańców, tygrysów ludożerców, rzucając im swych martwych przeciwników na pożarcie.

 _ **Renji**_ _: „Była bardzo żywym dzieckiem. Wszystkie moje dzieci były w domu spokojne, ona jedna jakby nigdy nie schodziła z pola. Nie można jej było też oduczyć rzucania shurikenami w domu, a swoją broń nosiła nawet podczas uczt powitalnych i wesel, nie potrafiła się z nią rozstać. Niestety była źródłem kłótni w domu, upór odziedziczyła po ojcu. Dużo z nią było problemów. Jednocześnie miała bardzo rozwinięty zmysł opiekuńczy, zawsze zajmowała się rodzeństwem, gdy dochodziłam do siebie po połogu, a z każdym następnym dzieckiem ten okres się wydłużał. Bardzo kochała swoich braci i siostry. Wiedziałam, że chciałaby założyć własną rodzinę, ale Tajima odmówił wydania jej za mąż, zresztą ona także sprzeciwiała się aranżowanemu małżeństwu. Popierałam ich, gdyż Netsu nie nadawała się do takiego życia, które samo w sobie oznaczało szpiegostwo, jej żywiołem była otwarta walka. Martwiło mnie jednak, że nawet ukochanego, gdyby się kiedykolwiek zakochała, zabiłaby w ferworze walki. Chciała zgodnie z prawem pierworództwa zostać przywódcą po śmierci ojca, ale nie zgodziliśmy się. Była zbyt dzika. Jeśli zaś mowa o jej tygrysach, muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie przypadły mi zbytnio do gustu, za to ja im owszem, prawie co roku oprócz własnych dzieci wychowywałam tygrysiątka."_

 _ **Tajima**_ _: „Nigdy nie umiałem zrozumieć, co jej strzeliło do głowy, by walczyć jednocześnie mieczem i kijem, ale przyniosło to efekty. Zawsze chciałem mieć dziecko, które rozwinie nowy styl w sztukach walki, ale spodziewałem się, że będzie to syn. Nie wydałem jej za mąż, bo gotowa byłaby wymordować cały klan, gdyby ją zdenerwowali, a to źle wpływa na stosunki dyplomatyczne. Kategorycznie odmówiłem jej dziedzicznego prawa do przywództwa, z tych samych powodów. Ciągle potykałem się o te jej koty. Kłóciliśmy się, ale wprowadzała życie do domu. Jestem dumny, że miałem taką córkę."_

 _ **Madara**_ _: „Pamiętam, że była głośna i nerwowa. Często przytulała mnie i Izunę, ale pod warunkiem, że nikomu nie powiem. Tygrysy obwąchiwały Izunę zdecydowanie za często."_

2\. Seiko Uchiha, zwana „Czarną Śmiercią". Popełniła samobójstwo podczas misji w wieku 23 lat. Wydana za przywódcę klanu Hatake. Wsławiła się wynalezieniem czarnej trucizny. Notuje się, że zabiła nią ponad 50 osób, w tym ówczesnego władcę kraju Wiatru, dokładna liczba nie jest znana. Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym była zawsze zasłonięta twarz.

 _ **Renji**_ _: „Seiko była spokojna, zdawała się wtapiać w tło, człowiek mógł jej przez cały wieczór nie zauważyć, choćby siedziała kilka kroków od niego. Żałowałam, że nie zdejmowała swojej maski z twarzy, bo naprawdę była bardzo piękna, ale ona o to nie dbała. Jeśli miałabym ją określić w dwóch słowach, nazwałabym ją idealnym ninja. Nie byłyśmy blisko, ona z nikim nie była blisko, co mnie martwiło. Bardzo poważnie traktowała swoje obowiązki, nigdy się nie denerwowała, wykonywała każde zlecone jej zadanie. Odzywała się rzadko, nie mogłam do niej dotrzeć. Gdy Tajima kazał jej wyjść za Hatake, nie tylko się nie sprzeciwiła, ale nawet nie zapytała, jaki jest jej narzeczony, co było dość niezwykłe. Klan Hatake wydawał się z niej bardzo zadowolony. Nigdy nie dowiedzieli się, że składała ojcu raporty o stanie ich uzbrojenia. Nie mam i nigdy nie będę mieć na to dowodów, ale wątpię, by naprawdę musiała popełniać samobójstwo podczas tamtej misji. Na swoje poparcie mam jedynie matczyną intuicję, która w jej wypadku przecież tak często mnie zawodziła. Seiko była zbyt zamknięta w sobie. Mam poczucie, że zawiodłam jako matka…_

 _ **Tajima**_ _: „Wspaniała córka, idealny shinobi. Nigdy nie miałem z nią żadnych kłopotów, już jako dziecko umiała wykonać każde zadanie. Trochę się niepokoiłem, co się z nią stanie, jak zacznie dojrzewać, bo dziewczęta wtedy stają się… głupsze – tak, to dobre słowo, zamiast walczyć rozglądają się za chłopcami, czeszą włosy i co tam jeszcze… Wierzyłem, że z Seiko tak nie będzie, bo to naprawdę była mądra dziewczyna, a tu nagle zamyka się w pokoju na kilka dni jedynie z torbą kobiecych mazideł… Przyznam, myślałem wtedy, że straciłem córkę, a co więcej wspaniałego ninja. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że zrobi z tych mazideł czarną truciznę, dzięki której ród Uchiha stanie się jeszcze bardziej poważany? Nic mnie nigdy chyba tak nie uradowało. Nauczyłem się wtedy nigdy w nią nie wątpić. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie uczynić jej spadkobierczynią, ale zrezygnowałem. Seiko była najlepsza w wywiadzie, utrata najcenniejszego szpiega poważnie by nam zaszkodziła, poza tym Seiko nigdy nie wykazywała chęci do przewodzenia innym. Walczyła w parze z Netsu, ale choć zdecydowanie miała więcej oleju w głowie od siostry, zawsze pozwalała jej kierować. Ich duet zwykle polegał na tym, że Seiko zastawiała pułapki, w miarę możliwości starając się zatruć przeciwników, a Netsu zabijała złapanych. Wydałem ją za przywódcę Hatake, jednego z najsilniejszych klanów będących z nami w sojuszu, ale uczyniłem to z ciężkim sercem, tylko z powodów politycznych, bo oni nie byli jej warci. Spełniła swą rolę szpiega jak zwykle doskonale, ród Uchiha po raz kolejny miał z niej pociechę. Jej samobójstwo… Zawsze byłem z niej dumny, a ten ostateczny akt odwagi upewnił mnie, że warta była tego uczucia. Drugiej takiej już nie będzie."_

 _ **Madara**_ _: „W dzieciństwie tylko jej się bałem. Byłem jej królikiem doświadczalnym, testowała na mnie odtrutki. Ojciec ją uwielbiał, matka nie cierpiała."_

3\. Itami Uchiha. Zmarł w wyniku zarazy w wieku pięciu lat.

 _ **Renji**_ _: „Itami był moim pierwszym synem i pierwszym dzieckiem, które straciłam, kilka godzin później dołączyła do niego siostrzyczka. To było dla mnie… nie, nie potrafię tego opisać. Byłam młoda, nieprzygotowana na ich śmierć, przecież nigdy nawet nie włożyli zbroi, nie walczyli na froncie… Wtedy dopiero zrozumiałam, że umiera się nie tylko na wojnie. Myślę, że ich śmierć mnie zmieniła. To okropne, że musieli odejść, bym zrozumiała, że ten ciągły przelew krwi tak naprawdę nie ma sensu…"_

 _ **Tajima**_ _: „To był mój pierwszy syn. Gdy tylko wziąłem go na ręce, poczułem, że zostawię klan w dobrych rękach. A potem po prostu umarł. Wszystkie dzieci odziedziczyły rysy twarzy po matce, on jeden był podobny do mnie."_

4\. Hiyoko Uchiha. Zmarła w wyniku zarazy w wieku czterech lat. Urodziła się z pełni rozwiniętym sharinganem.

 _ **Renji**_ _: „Nie wiem, jak to się stało, że obudziła w sobie Sharingana jeszcze przed urodzeniem. Nigdy go nie wyłączała. Już jako dwulatka potrafiła złapać mnie w genjutsu, oczywiście można je było łatwo przełamać. Nigdy nie nauczyła się mówić, więc w ten sposób się ze mną komunikowała. To była taka mała, słodka istota. W trakcie choroby wtrącała w świat iluzji każdego, kto się zbliżył."_

 _ **Tajima**_ _: „Jej sharingan był pewnie wynikiem rzezi na polach Hanabi. Straciliśmy wtedy mnóstwo wojowników, w tym rodziców i rodzeństwo Renji. Byłaby bardzo potężna."_

 _ **Madara**_ _: „Itami i Hiyoko zmarli długo przed moim narodzeniem. Mieliśmy w domu ołtarzyk, na którym stały symbolizujące ich identyczne urny. Matka co wieczór zapalała przed nimi świeczkę. Gdy moje rodzeństwo zaczęło umierać, urn na ołtarzu co jakiś czas przybywało. Matka i ojciec niewiele mówili o bracie i siostrze. Gdy byłem dzieckiem, nigdy nie mogłem myśleć o nich oddzielnie. Teraz, jeśli w ogóle ich wspomnę, także przychodzi mi to z trudem."_

Uchiha, zwany Hado, czyli „Twardy". Zginął broniąc wioski w wieku 18 lat. Użytkownik „w ziemi ukrycia". Podczas walki używał tylko shurikenów. Znany z niedobijania swych wrogów.

 _ **Renji**_ _: „Kenji naprawdę nie był leniwy. Gdy coś sobie postanowił, oddawał się temu z całym zapałem. Często pomagał ojcu w przewodzeniu klanem, opiekował się rodzeństwem, nawet gotował, gdy źle się poczułam i musiałam się położyć. Był dobrym dzieckiem. Gdy jednak nikt nic od niego nie chciał, miał zwyczaj kłaść się na środku pokoju i zasypiać na podłodze, jak pod ręką były nieaktualne raporty, to się nimi przykrywał. Nawyk ten pochodził z czasów dzieciństwa – wtedy Tajima brał małego Kenjiego na ręce i kładł do łóżka. Gdy chłopiec skończył siedem lat, przestał to robić w nadziei, że syn w końcu przestanie się tak zachowywać. Kenji nauczył się więc spać na podłodze, a my nauczyliśmy się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Zachowywał się spokojnie i nigdy się nie denerwował. Był najwyższą osobą w całym klanie. Jego łagodność denerwowała Tajimę, ale wszelkie uwagi odbijały się od Kenjiego jak od ściany."_

 _ **Tajima**_ _: „Szczerze mówiąc myślałem, że umrze zaraz po Itamim, gdyż w czasie zarazy miał dopiero rok, ale nawet nie zachorował. Był bardzo wytrzymały. Nie był uparty- robił wszystko po swojemu. Nie był też leniwy, jak mówili niektórzy. Miał własne zdanie i zawsze się go trzymał. Godzinami tłumaczyłem mu, że walka samymi shurikenami nie może przynieść żadnych efektów oraz że w końcu zginie przez swą niekompetencję, ale mnie nie słuchał. „Bo shurikenem praktycznie nie da się zabić ninja"- Właśnie o to chodzi, żeby go zabić!"- powtarzałem mu to po tysiąckroć, ale odpowiedź była zawsze ta sama, czyli kompletne milczenie. Nie wiem, co mu chodziło po głowie. Zmieniłby ten klan, ułagodził, gdyby dane było mu przejąć przywództwo- szkoliłem go na to stanowisko, odkąd zaczął stawiać pierwsze kroki, nauczony doświadczeniem. Udało mi się to, czasami myślę, że aż za dobrze. Umarł, walcząc w obronie kobiet i dzieci Uchiha. Nie był moim najzdolniejszym synem, ale miał w sobie coś szczególnego."_

 _ **Madara**_ _: „Lubiłem go, był dla mnie wzorem. Często brał mnie albo Izunę na barana i nosił po całej wiosce. Ilekroć widział jakiś słup, podbiegał do niego, udając, że nie może się zatrzymać i będziemy musieli się z nim zderzyć, a my za każdym razem mu wierzyliśmy. Nauczył mnie, jak prawidłowo trzymać miecz, czasami ćwiczył ze mną sztychy, gdy ojciec nie widział. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chciał walczyć mieczem, był w tym naprawdę dobry. Jak go kiedyś o to spytałem, odpowiedział, że shurikeny są ciekawsze, w dodatku nikt się ich nie spodziewa podczas frontalnego ataku, bo zwykle służą jako zasłona. Jego w ziemi ukrycie było wyjątkowe, nikt inny w klanie nie miał takiej natury. Własnoręcznie zbudował mury wokół wioski. Opowiadał mi, że wolałby budować świątynie zamiast przewodzić klanem. Ojciec często próbował się z nim kłócić, ale do Kenjiego nic nie docierało. Zabili go na moich oczach- aktywowałem wtedy pierwszy, bezłezkowy poziom Sharingana."_

6\. Daisuke i Keisuke Uchiha, bracia bliźniacy. Użytkownicy „w wietrze ukrycia". Popełnili samobójstwo na polu walki.

 _ **Renji**_ _: „Byli bardzo… żywi. Zdarzało im się znikać na parę dni, po czym zjawiać się na tle wybuchu. Bardzo głośni i weseli. Trudno ich było nie lubić, ale często dostawałam przez nich bólu głowy. To nie było zachowanie, którego oczekiwano od dziedziców nazwiska Uchiha, dlatego odstawali od innych, trzymali się z dala od reszty klanu i rodziny. Woleli swoje towarzystwo. Trudno mi o nich mówić- mogłoby się wydawać, że tak hałaśliwi i pogodni chłopcy nie mogą mieć żadnych poważnych zmartwień ani tajemnic, ale mimo to zawsze odczuwałam między mną a nimi jakąś barierę, jakby zatrzaśnięte drzwi, za które nikomu nie pozwolą zajrzeć. Nie byli jak inni ludzie w naszym klanie, który składał się głównie z osobników milczących, opryskliwych i trochę trudnych w obejściu, ale dumnych, szczerych i lojalnych. Z takimi ludźmi umiałam sobie radzić, wszyscy umieliśmy, ale moi bliźniacy po prostu nie pasowali. Gdy próbowałam kiedyś o tym z nimi porozmawiać, Daisuke bez ogródek powiedział, że w takim razie powinni urodzić się w innym klanie. Keisuke tylko kiwał głową, bo był mniej rozmowny od brata. Zmroziło mnie to. Dziękuję bogom, że Tajima tego nie słyszał."_

 _ **Tajima**_ _: „Może by i coś z nich było, gdyby wzięli się porządnie za trening. Danie im mieczy w ręce oznaczało wprawdzie, że człowiek chce szybko zejść z tego świata w wyniku wyjątkowo głupiego wypadku, w zwarciu do niczego się nie nadawali, ale za to świetnie radzili sobie z pułapkami. Tworzyli z paru linek sidła, w które mogło wpaść dziesięć osób jednocześnie. Seiko prosiła ich czasem o radę, trudno o bardziej przekonujący dowód, że osiągnęli w tej „sztuce" mistrzostwo. Mieli jednak dość rozsądku, by nie próbować jej na mnie. Wiem, że chcieli stworzyć techniki oparte na „w wietrze ukryciu", ale musieli niestety błądzić po omacku, bo nigdy nikt w klanie Uchiha nie miał natury wiatru. Nie wykazywali zbytniego talentu w tej dziedzinie, dlatego po paru latach straciłem nadzieję, że uda nam się to jakoś wykorzystać. Mówię to z ciężkim sercem, ale nadawali się jedynie na zwykłych, przeciętnych shinobi. Nawet z tą wiedzą na temat linek. Niewiele więcej mogę o nich powiedzieć. Wszyscy ich lubili. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, za bardzo hałasowali."_

 _ **Madara**_ _: „Idioci. Byłem wtedy dzieckiem, więc za bardzo ich nie pamiętam, ale na pewno nie byli tacy, jak w opowieściach. Najpierw bardzo weseli i głośni, a potem nagle już nie. Trzymali się tylko w swoim towarzystwie. Wcześniej stroili sobie ze mnie żarty i straszyli opowieściami o duchach, a później nie chcieli ze mną nawet rozmawiać, plątałem się tylko czasem w te ich linki. Nie wiem, czemu się zmienili. Widziałem ich śmierć, bardziej mnie zezłościła niż zasmuciła. Tak po prostu wskoczyli w płomienie… Wszyscy wiedzieli, że zabili się przez te ich „niedopasowanie" i z dnia na dzień zaczęli opowiadać, jacy z nich byli wspaniali młodzieńcy. Przy rodzicach milczeli, ale przy mnie mówili, bo byłem za mały, by rozumieć. Pytali mnie, czy za nimi tęsknię, czy bracia byli dla mnie wzorem. Nie, nie byli! Byli słabi, przeszkadzali, i wszyscy dobrze o tym wiedzieli! Wstydzili się ich. Jeśli nie mogę powiedzieć o nich złego słowa, ponieważ nie żyją… Cóż, wtedy dopiero zrozumiałem, że klan Uchiha także posiada głupców. To był prawdziwy cios."_

7\. Toraneko Uchiha, Dziki Kot klanu Uchiha. Potrafił przywoływać ogień bez formowania pieczęci, kontrolował każdy ogień bez względu na jego pochodzenie. Stworzył styl „Kasaiken", opierający się na ninjutsu technik ogniowych. Zmarł w trakcie obrony Władcy Kraju Ognia.

 _ **Renji**_ _: "Kolejne dziecko, które odziedziczyło upór po ojcu. Zawsze trochę szalony, trochę roztrzepany, podpalał wszystko, przez przypadek_ _czy z rozmysłem. Sądzę, że całe „w ogniu ukrycie", którego nie odziedziczyli Kenji i bliźniacy, przeniosło się na Toraneko, by stworzyć Uchihę radzącego sobie z ogniem cztery razy lepiej od innych. Geniusz, jego jedyną i prawdziwą pasją był ogień, najszczęśliwszy był wśród płomieni. Gdy Netsu jeszcze żyła, w długie zimowe wieczory kładł się na dywanie razem z Kenjim i tygrysami, grzejąc się przy kominku, który Tajima zrobił specjalnie dla niego, bo miał dość widoku ogniska na środku pokoju. To z jego powodu wszystkie ważne dokumenty trzymaliśmy w innym budynku, pod kluczem, w dodatku tylko Tajima i Kenji wiedzieli, w którym dokładnie. Gdy był mały, podpalał stoły, krzesła i dywany, tak że ciągle trzeba było pilnować, by nie spalić całego domu. Tajima mawiał, że w takich chwilach przydałby się Uchiha z „w wodzie ukryciem". To był dobry chłopak, bardzo żywiołowy. Bolałam nad jego śmiercią, która była jednym z największych nieszczęść, jakie spadło na klan, wszyscy wtedy cierpieliśmy, ale nikt tak jak Tajima. Przez wiele miesięcy nie można było wspomnieć przy nim imienia syna."_

 _ **Tajima**_ _: „Toraneko miał talent i szczery zapał. Dwaj geniusze w rodzinie- nie spodziewałem się tego nawet w najśmielszych snach. Szkoliłem go w ninjutsu, dopóki nie skończył ośmiu lat. Już wtedy uczeń przerósł mistrza. Mieczem i inną bronią ninja władał niezbyt zręcznie, jedynie z akceptowalną celnością, jednak i ja, i on wiedzieliśmy dobrze, że trzeba rozwijać jego niepowtarzalny talent do rozniecania płomieni. Patrząc na niego, myślałem: „To nie jutsu, to magia." Nie mógł zostać w przyszłości przywódcą, bo nie interesowało go nic poza ogniem, do niczego innego nie miał głowy. Nie miałem mu jednak tego za złe, bo takie talenty trzeba pielęgnować za wszelką cenę. Jako dziewięciolatek przyznał mi się, że potrafi kontrolować wszystkie płomienie. Wtedy wcieliłem go do rady, a choć tytuł doradcy był nominalny, mógł dzięki temu wykonywać nawet najniebezpieczniejsze zadania, takie właśnie jak ochrona samego Władcy Ognia. Zawsze wyruszałem z nim na misję, by go pilnować. Nie doceniłem jednak roli, jaką w życiu shinobi odgrywa przypadek. Ani ci bandyci na przełęczy, ani lawina nie powinny sprawić komuś na jego poziomie żadnych kłopotów. Po prostu nie miał szczęścia… Muszę powiedzieć to samo co w przypadku Seiko- drugiego takiego nie będzie."_

 _ **Madara**_ _: „Pamiętam go lepiej niż bliźniaków, ale on więcej ze mną rozmawiał i nie był taki dziwny jak oni. Mówił głównie o ogniu i swoich treningach, a ja chłonąłem każde słowo. Pozwalałem mu palić moje zabawki, zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadzało, ale rzeczy Izuny już nie mógł ruszać. Kiedyś roztopił mój miecz, bo chcieliśmy sprawdzić, jak bardzo może podgrzać swój płomień. Gdy nie miałem nic do roboty, patrzyliśmy, jak trenuje z ojcem. Często szedł ćwiczyć samotnie. Raz trafił w miejsce, gdzie bliźniaki trenowali swoje „w wietrze ukrycie", pożar lasu trwał trzy dni. Cały klan opłakiwał jego śmierć – nikt, zupełnie nikt się jej nie spodziewał, Toraneko miał stać się dumą rodu Uchiha, szeptano nawet, że w przyszłości mógłby dorównać założycielowi klanu… Matka i ojciec poradzili sobie z tym znacznie lepiej niż się obawialiśmy, choć z pewnością cierpieli. Myślę, że śmierć tylu dzieci w przeciągu zaledwie trzech lat ich uodporniła. Toraneko był ostatnim, który zginął za ich życia. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, nie umiałem się otrząsnąć z szoku. Wtedy zacząłem chodzić nad rzekę, gdzie poznałem Hashiramę."_

8\. Keiko Uchiha, zwana Faiariri, czyli „Lilią Ognia". Uznawana za najpiękniejszą kobietę ówczesnego świata. Wydana za przywódcę klanu Namikaze, zmarła w trakcie porodu.

 _ **Renji**_ _: „Moja najmłodsza córka. Przyznaję, że trochę ją rozpieszczałam, ale wcale jej to nie zepsuło- nigdy nie było milszej i bardziej uczynnej istoty. Każdy, kto ją poznał, musiał ją pokochać- to nie są przechwałki, dobrze wiem, jakie mściwe potrafią być kobiety wobec tych, którym lepiej się wiedzie, ale ją naprawdę wszystkie lubiły, nigdy nie usłyszała od nich ani jednego złego słowa. Patrzyłam, jak dorasta i pięknieje. W wieku piętnastu lat miała siedmiu konkurentów, wszyscy byli przywódcami klanów, a ponieważ chodziła ze mną na każde oficjalne spotkanie, trudno mnie winić, że chciałam pokazać ją światu, rok później doszło jeszcze czterech. Pozwoliliśmy jej wyjść za tego, którego pokochała. Przynajmniej jedna z moich córek na pewno była szczęśliwa."_

 _ **Tajima**_ _: „Porażka. W naszym klanie kobiety odbywają takie samo szkolenie ninja jak mężczyźni, ale z Keiko nie było żadnego pożytku. Nigdy nie przebudziła Sharingana, nie umiała utrzymać miecza, raniła się shurikenami, wpadała w oczywiste pułapki. Nie wstydzę się przyznać, że zbierało mi się na płacz, gdy obserwowałem ją podczas treningów. Poddałem się po czterech latach, gdy zaplątała się we własne sidła i rozplątywałem ją przez godzinę. Wiem, że Renji nawet się z tego cieszyła, bo córka mogła jej pomagać w domu. Chyba dobrze radziła sobie w pracach gospodarskich, ale przecież wszystkie dziewczęta dobrze sobie z nimi radziły, a nie przeszkadzało im to dobrze walczyć. Z Keiko był prawdziwy antytalent. Nie twierdzę, że była głupia, bo nie była, lecz jako spadkobierczyni nazwiska Uchiha powinna potrafić chociaż rzucić kunaiem. Nie chciała wychodzić z domu, a ja też nie zamierzałem za bardzo pchać jej przed oczy. Ale gdy tylko trochę podrosła, Renji zaczęła brać ją ze sobą na wszystkie oficjalne spotkania, na które wcześniej jeździliśmy we dwoje. Tłumaczyła, że Keiko powinna zobaczyć trochę świata. Wyszło na to, że to świat zobaczył Keiko, a zrozumiałem to, gdy pewnego dnia dostałem trzy pisma od trzech różnych klanów, w których prosili o jej rękę. Potem doszło jeszcze z dziesięć następnych, a ja, szczerze mówiąc, trochę się pogubiłem. Bo co oni w niej widzieli? Była ładna, przyznaję, próbowałaby nie być, ale ładna buzia to przecież nie wszystko. Renji była piękna, ale umiała też jednym kamieniem zabić sześć wróbli w locie w dwadzieścia sekund, a potem zrobić z nich rosół. Keiko tym samym kamieniem nabiłaby sobie siniaka. Inne klany niewiele by zyskały na takim małżeństwie. Wtedy obie poprosiły mnie, bym pozwolił jej wyjść za Namikaze. To był pomniejszy klan, ale składał się z dość silnych shinobi. Po zastanowieniu stwierdziłem, że to dobry wybór, silniejsi sprzymierzeńcy wymagają od naszych kobiet zdolności bojowych, a nie oddałbym jej słabemu klanowi, w końcu to Uchiha i moja córka. Zgodziłem się. Nie miałem jednak sumienia tego tak zostawić, więc przed ślubem spotkałem się z panem młodym i opisałem mu dokładnie, jaka jest Keiko, żeby wiedział, w co się pakuje. Stwierdził wtedy, że nie wszyscy lubią, gdy ich żony mają mordercze skłonności, a on zdecydowanie się do takich ludzi zalicza. Nie można powiedzieć, żebyśmy się polubili, ale Keiko wyglądała na bardzo szczęśliwą, więc postanowiłem więcej się nie wtrącać."_

 _ **Madara**_ _: „Nie dość, że starsza, to jeszcze była dziewczyną, więc wiele ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. To, że ja mogłem walczyć dniami i nocami, a ona nie lubiła nawet o tym myśleć, także nie ułatwiało kontaktów, ale wspominam ją dobrze. Gdy ojciec zakazał jej treningów, zajęła się domem, a matka mogła poświęcić się swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu, czyli tkaniu i haftowaniu. Były bardzo do siebie podobne. Gdy wyszła za mąż, całkiem straciliśmy kontakt, nie interesowało mnie zbytnio, co dzieje się z siostrą, choć czasem słyszałem, że dobrze ja traktują. Kilka lat po śmierci rodziców, gdy byłem już przywódcą, wróciła do domu, opowiadając coś o zabiciu jej męża, zamachach, zaaranżowaniu ślubu czy czymś innym, po słowie „małżeństwo" przestałem słuchać, zrozumiałem tylko, że to nie jej wina. Wyglądała żałośnie, na dodatek była w ciąży. Oczywiście została, ale klan na wszelki wypadek ogłosił jej śmierć. Mam wrażenie, że z tego powodu popełniono kilka głośniejszych samobójstw. Bez sensu. Potem nadszedł czas porodu- ani wcześniej, ani później nie słyszałem takim wrzasków, choć walczyłem w wielu bitwach i widziałem tortury. Umarła, była za delikatna, ale wydała na świat zdrowego syna. Oddaliśmy go mamce, a ona i jej mąż zajęli się jego wychowaniem. Teoretycznie ja powinienem się nim zająć, ale jeśli mam jakieś braki, to jednym z nich jest brak podejścia do dzieci, wszystkie uciekają na mój widok. Odebrało odpowiedni trening i wydaje się, że nie było beztalenciem jak jego matka. Gdy myślę o Keiko, zawsze widzę ją siedzącą przy stole i trzymającą dzbanek herbaty-parzyła wspaniałą herbatę."_

9\. Madara Uchiha. Zwany Bogiem lub Przekleństwem Uchiha, pierwszy posiadacz Mangekyō Sharingan, a także Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingan. Przywódca rodu, zawiązał sojusz z klanem Senju. Jeden z założycieli Wioski Liścia, a po jej opuszczeniu jej zaprzysięgły wróg. Jako pierwszy w pełni kontrolował Demona o Dziewięciu Ogonach. Zginął w trakcie pojedynku z Hashiramą Senju, Pierwszym Hokage _(dane wymagają uzupełnienia)_. W trakcie walki walczył przy pomocy kosy i wachlarza.

 _ **Renji**_ _: „Nie wiem, co o nim powiedzieć. Był dobrym dzieckiem, trochę cichym, bardzo opiekuńczym. Przywiązywał się do ludzi. Jakby to ująć… Każdemu jest źle, gdy umiera ktoś bliski, zawsze się cierpi. Ale Madara nie tylko cierpiał, on to jakoś… brał do siebie. Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić, po prostu… bardziej. Może najbliższe prawdy będzie stwierdzenie, że był bardzo wrażliwy. Gdy tylko to zauważyłam, zrozumiałam, że będzie miał ciężko w życiu. Stworzony na starszego brata- na jego nieszczęście tylko Izuna był od niego młodszy. Urodził się z ogromną ilością czakry, więc Tajima wiązał z nim duże nadzieje. Potem wynikła ta sprawa z Senju, że niby zadawał się z wrogiem. Wcześniej nigdy nie sprawiał żadnych kłopotów, ale zawsze bardzo się o niego martwiłam. Może coś przeczuwałam. W każdym razie, gdy wieści się rozeszły, zrozumiałam: zaczęło się. Po tym incydencie Madara wiele stracił w oczach klanu, ale najwięcej w oczach Tajimy. Nie podobało mi się, jak ojciec go traktował. Prawda, że zawiedzione zaufanie boli, ale Madara to dziecko, które znalazło sobie kolegę, nie zdrajca, na litość! Nigdy mi się nie zwierzał, ale wyraźnie brakowało mu akceptacji rodzica, więc często prosiłam, żeby mi z czymś pomógł albo coś dla mnie załatwił. Myślę, że czuł się od tego lepiej. Nadal się o niego martwię…"_

 _ **Tajima**_ _; „Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać. Nie spodziewałem się tego, wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Mój własny syn niemal stał się zdrajcą. Nie był słaby, nie bym głupcem, pracował bez wytchnienia, duma rodu… Nie rozumiem tego."_

 _ **Madara**_ _: „ Nie żałuję niczego. Nie jestem może przykładem dobrego człowieka, ale nie jestem słaby, nigdy nie byłem, i zawsze robię to, co należy. I wiem, że zawsze tak będzie."_

10\. Izuna Uchiha. Posiadacz Mangekyō Sharingan. Mistrz miecza. Zabity przez Tobiramę Senju, Drugiego Hokage.

 _ **Renji**_ _: „Był najmłodszy, więc wszyscy go rozpieszczali. Z wyglądu był podobny do mnie, ale z charakteru do Tajimy, jakby czytali sobie w myślach. Świata nie widział poza bratem. Po incydencie z Senju Tajima zaczął go wyraźnie faworyzować, trenując z nim bez przerwy i wyraźnie próbując zerwać jego kontakty z bratem, ale nic mu z tego nie wyszło. Bardzo się z tego cieszyłam i powiedziałam to Tajimie, bo według mnie zachowywał się okrutnie i głupio, ale tylko się pokłóciliśmy."_

 _ **Tajima**_ _: „To był mądry chłopak, tylko może za bardzo wpatrzony w brata. Nie chciałem, żeby Madara wbił mu w głowę jakieś mrzonki o… o czym on tam ciągle dumał. Silna indywidualność. Odkąd skończył pięć lat, interesował się klanem, jak działa, jak się nim kieruje. Cieszyło mnie to niezmiernie. Uwielbiał walkę w starciu, świetnie radził sobie z mieczem."_

 _ **Madara**_ _: „Nie będę o nim mówić."_

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało :).


	4. Skarby klanu Uchiha

_Zawsze myślałam, że Uchiha jako klan mają bardzo długą historię. Przez lata prawdziwe historie zmieniały się w opowieści, a opowieści w legendy. Przedmioty z czasów legend stały się skarbami klanu Uchiha._

* * *

Oto dziedzictwo rodu Uchiha:

 **Drzewo klanowe** \- jest to drzewo genealogiczne, haftowane od sześciuset lat przez kobiety z rodu Uchiha. To dwudziestometrowe płótno, wydłużające się w każdym pokoleniu, znajdowało się w wielkiej świątyni. Drzewo poddawano ciągłej reperacji, niektóre kobiety naprawiały stare sploty, inne tworzyły nowe. Podjęto się nawet pracy stworzenia kopii, na wypadek gdyby oryginał uległ zniszczeniu. Legendy Uchiha opowiadają, że gdy wymaże się imię z tego drzewa, dusza jego posiadacza się rozpadnie. Jeśli Uchiha nie ma tam swojego miejsca, nie istnieje. Najgorszym przekleństwem, jakie można rzucić, jest: „Oby twoje imię zostało wymazane!".

 **Katana Kushiinady** – miecz ostatniej z czterech wielkich przywódczyń klanu Uchiha, zwanych Tennyo- Tamayori, Amenouzume i Ukemochi, panujących trzysta lat temu. Według legendy Kushiinada miała dwanaścioro dzieci, które zginęły podczas ataku Piasku na ich domostwo. Kushiinada zemściła się, zabijając dwanaście klanów z Krainy Wiatru, po jednym za każde dziecko. Następnym przywódcą został jej wnuk. Była ostatnią kobietą, która przewodziła klanem. Przesąd Uchiha głosi, że posiadanie dwunastu dzieci sprowadza wielkie nieszczęście. Przysłowie „Tennyo są cztery, ale tylko Kushiinada znana" oznacza „liczy się wynik".

 **Legendy klanu Uchiha** \- zbiór legend, spisany dwieście lat temu wierszem przez Uchiha Michizane na podstawie wcześniejszych zapisów prozą. Legenda głosi, że we śnie nawiedzali go starożytni przodkowie, by opowiadać mu swe dzieje. Każdy Uchiha zna długie fragmenty na pamięć.

 **Zaginiony wachlarz Madary** – broń Uchiha Madary, jednego z założycieli Wioski Liścia. Trzy pokolenia Uchiha szukały go w Dolinie Końca. „Szukanie wielkiego wachlarza" przeniknęło do mowy potocznej jako frazeologizm, oznacza czynność bezsensowną. Zaginiony wachlarz uznawany jest także za symbol pokoju lub upadku.

Od dwustu lat, drzewo, katana i księga są symbolem potęgi klanu. Jako swoiste insygnia są atrybutami władzy, każdy przywódca rodu jest z nimi portretowany – z wyjątkiem Madary, którego przedstawia się z wachlarzem i kosą.


End file.
